100 Words
by xxxMKJ001
Summary: A 100 word prompt challenge for Violet Hill and the world I created for her. I am still taking word requests, so feel free to leave me some. This jumps around a lot, so don't expect much of a timeline.
1. Ocean

_AN: Welcome to this thing. I will post these as I see fit seeing as I have spoilers for Violet and the God in a handful of them. _**  
**

_Things to expect in this:_

_Vi and Loki's current child and future children crop up a lot._

_Steve and Sophie's relationship_

_General cuteness_

_Past events_

_And anything else that happens to show up._

_I recommend reading Violet's other adventure( Loki and the Mortal and Violet and the God) beforehand, but I guess you don't have to._

* * *

**1\. Ocean**

"Do you seriously not have beaches on Asgard?"

"Not that I am aware of, no," Loki answered, turning the page of his book.

"Lily, sweetie, we are going to the beach tomorrow," Violet announced after a split second of though, making the three year old squeal excitedly.

The next morning, they packed up the car at the crack of dawn, ensuring that father and daughter were both sound asleep again before they were a mile from the house. Violet drove for hours, going whatever direction her GPS sent her, which should be towards the closest open beach.

It was close to noon when Vi parked the car in a decently packed parking lot. Loki had been awake for the better part of three hours and Lily only for about one, meaning both were eager to escape the confines of the car.

Once they got up the dirt path to reveal the people, sand, and ocean, Loki raised his eyebrows.

"This is what you wanted to show me?

"Yup! Now let's go find a place to set up."

While Loki decidedly loved the way Violet looked in her red bikini, he loathed the other men who looked even close to her direction. He did not like how cold the water was when they had waded out but he didn't mind it brushing against his ankles while he and Lily gathered seashells. The sand was gritty and got everywhere. The people were annoying. The seagulls were infuriating.

But, it was warm, the sound and sight of the oceans waves were soothing, Lily's smile could have lit up entire cities, and the look in Violet's eyes every time she looked at him or Lily melted his heart.

However, Loki's heart surged and soared when Violet chose that day to tell him she was two months pregnant.


	2. Transparent

**2\. Transparent**

He'd been away a week when he first conjured her. She smiled and talked and acted just like the original did and her presence soothed his soul.

But as good as the copy was, it was not the same as the one who he had left on Earth. She was there while he was confined to his chambers waiting for a verdict on what the rest of his life would be.

The hologram of Violet was just that. Fake. Hollow.

He couldn't even look at her without seeing the opposite wall.

She was transparent, but that did not stop Loki from bringing her up every single day.


	3. Complete

**3\. Complete**

Sometimes Violet considered the idea that her life had not been lived completely.

She had married the man of her dreams, they'd had beautiful children together, they had two lovely homes, they had good family, and they had great friends.

Except, those mortal friends and family would die one day and quite honestly, Violet wasn't entirely sure about being 29 for a few hundred years. She would get older, but it wouldn't be over fifty or so years and her getting to tease Loki about his white hair and wrinkles and him teasing her right back, no it would be thousands of years.

But at this moment, she was okay and her life felt very complete.


	4. Double

**4\. Double**

Sometimes Lily felt like she led a double life, mostly because she did for the most part.

On one hand, she was seventeen year old high school junior, Lily Frigga Hill. She was enrolled in as many AP courses allowed, currently number one in her class of 394, member of NHS, the school choir, captain of the cheer squad and a part of the theatre club, she tutored and volunteered when she had the time.

She had great parents, four irritating but loving younger siblings, amazing friends and a life that most described as perfect.

On the other hand, she was the magic wielding princess of an alternate dimension. Her uncle was Thor. Her godmother married Captain America. Her great aunt was Maria Hill, deputy director of SHIELD. Her mother was one of the leading lawyers of the agencies legal department. Her father was Loki, which was really the only thing that could describe him.

She was at the same time Lily Hill, daughter of Violet Hill and Logan Janis and Princess Lily Lokdottir, daughter of Loki Laufeyson, Prince of Asgard and his wife, Violet Hill, Princess of Asgard.

Two people in one but it made her who she was and she wouldn't trade it for the world.


	5. Sun

**5\. Sun**

With her long, thick, golden curls, her sky blue eyes, and her warm smile, it was fairly easy to see why Loki often compared Violet to the sun.

She brought light to his world with her presence, her voice, her laughter, her touch.

She illuminated his soul with her kindness, her intelligence, her spark, her love.

She was bright and warm and bursting with life and he didn't care that he was too dark, too broken, too lost to even think of being around her.

Because, like a moth to a flame, every dark thing needed a source of light.


	6. Moon

**6\. Moon**

Violet usually thought of Loki like the moon, with his pale glowing skin, black as night hair, and piercing eyes.

His moods, like the moon's phases, lightened and darkened in an endless cycle. His light moods made him as bright as a full moon, his dark compared to the blackest of nights.

That's how the world saw him and by some extensions he saw the same thing. Dark, void of all sanity, a lost cause with no hope of salvation, but while they were partially correct, both parties were also incredibly _wrong_.

He cast a different sort of light, a muted, misunderstood light. A light that was dark in some ways, but it was still a light.

He was moody, changing, and dark. He was bright and caring and charming.

He was the moon because every body of light needed a darkness to balance it out.


	7. Pride

**7\. Pride **

To say Loki and Violet were proud parents would be an understatement.

Lily was about to graduate high school at the top of her class, was crowned homecoming and prom queen, and going to Yale's school of medicine on a full ride.

Erik had decided to skip his sophomore year and go straight to junior year when the new school year started up in the fall, and he had finally plucked up the courage to bring his boyfriend Alex over for dinner

Nickolai was finishing up the 7th grade and while he wasn't quite as book smart as his older siblings, he had gotten first place at the middle school's art show and had gotten 2nd in the state's art competition and ranked 5th nationally.

Astrid had been invited to skip the fifth grade and go straight to middle school but had declined to stay with her twin. Luna had learned to speak French, Spanish, and Russian in the last year and learned to play piano and violin.

Yes, they were _very _proud parents.


	8. Sloth

**8\. Sloth**

Violet made the executive decision to not get out of bed for the rest of the day, she would curl up with Ollie and enjoy the peace and quiet of having no responsibilities for the day, despite the fact that she should probably clean the apartment and do laundry and her dishes, and if she was remembering correctly she was supposed to go out with Sophie, Raven and Gwen tonight.

She wanted to just have a lazy day in bed. She wanted to turn into a sloth and sleep for like 20 hours. But she couldn't, so she rolled over and settled on an extra hour of sleep.


	9. Lust

**9\. Lust**

While there was a copious amount of love between Violet and Loki, there was also a heavy dose of lust as well.

She would wear that one shirt or wear that particular shade of lipstick or sway her hips just the right way, or say something that no one else caught the meaning behind but he did.

He would smile that one way or wear that pair of pants, or touch her in just the right spot or look at her a certain way.

Honestly, it was truly amazing they only had the five children.


	10. Wrath

**READ AT OWN RISK! CONTAINS SPOILERS TO PLOT!**

But if you want to go ahead and read it, feel free :)

* * *

**10\. Wrath**

"You gave your word that you would leave us in peace. You swore it." Loki growled, anger radiating from his very being. The woman chained in front of him flinched.

"You are the one who believed me, Frost Giant."

"My daughter is injured, my wife lay dying, and you have killed the child she carried before he could even live." Loki's voice cracked slightly and his grip on the dagger in his hand tightened.

"Oh, so she was carrying your son to carry on your legacy of destruction."

"No, she was going to bring our son into the world, an innocent soul who will never have the life he was meant to all because of you, witch."

The woman laughed, "Your anger will not bring the child back, nor will it save your wife."

"No, but my wrath will avenge them." With that the dagger struck out, severing the woman's head from her shoulders. Loki was out of dungeon before her body hit the floor.


	11. Gluttony

**11\. Gluttony**

Violet grew up in excess, being the youngest child of a well to do upper class family. She got everything she wanted and more. She went to the best schools imaginable, had the best clothing, ate the best food, and had the best house. She was spoiled rotten by both her parents.

But she saw what that did to her siblings. Ellie was snobbish and mean and never had time to play with her. Micah was nice to everyone, always smiled, and helped people who weren't as well off as them.

Violet decided early on in life she would much rather act like Micah and never let on just how good she had it, to never act like she was better than everyone, to never show the gluttonous life she was brought into.


	12. Envy

**12\. Envy**

All Loki ever knew was envy. Envy over his brother, envy that his father only ever seemed to show love to Thor, envy that everyone seemed to love Thor more.

Then he met Violet Marie Hill and learned about her.

He saw her humility, grace, and selflessness despite growing up in a world that would have expected the opposite.

He decided he would try and be like that as much as possible. Because she grew up like he and Thor had, in excess, and went against what that taught her in a good way.

So why couldn't he?


	13. Greed

**13\. Greed**

They were greedy. They did not share.

When they were out, they would glare at anyone who dared to look at their partner.

Violet somehow convinced Loki to go out to a bar with her and got them both kicked out because a guy talked to Violet while she was getting their drinks.

Violet punched a woman in the face for groping Loki when they went dancing with Sophie and Steve.

They did not share, but they were faithful and protective to almost a fault.

They didn't care that they were greedy because they had each other.


	14. Cheesecake

**14\. Cheesecake**

When Sophie learned that Steve had never had cheesecake, she was shocked. So shocked in fact that she dropped the fork she was eating her salad with.

"You what!? Did they not have the food of the gods during the 40's!?"

"I guess so, I just couldn't afford it."

"Nearest Cheesecake Factory is ten minutes from here, I'm gonna go pay for lunch and then we are going.

"Sophie you don't-"

"My man has never had my favorite dessert in the whole universe, that it something Sophie Jessica Matthews cannot stand for."

Steve grinned at her, "Alright, doll, whatever you want.

That's how Steve found himself eating his fourth piece of cheesecake and finding himself completely agreeing with Sophie's statement earlier about it being the food of the gods.


	15. Costume

**15\. Costume**

"Stevie, you will never guess what I found!' Sophie skidded to a stop in front of her boyfriend, bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet, shopping bag in her hands.

"Those shoes you wanted but were sold out last time you went to get them?"

"Well, I did get some shoes but guess again,"

"Sophie, can't you just tell me?"

"It more fun if you guess, silly goose,"

"I think you're the silly one," Steve leaned down and kissed her forehead, then her nose and then pecked her on the lips. "Just tell me?"

Sophie rolled her eyes, "You are a master of coercion, Captain Rogers."

"You love it,"

"I haven't found anything about you I don't love," Sophie handed him a shoe box before pulling out a Halloween costume. "Ta-da!"

"You didn't," Steve laughed out.

"I did!" Sophie squealed, "Think I can pull it off?"

Steve looked at the costume and then thought of Sophie walking around in the replica of the outfit the showgirls wore during his USO days.

"Doll, you pull off anything you wear," He said sweetly before leaning in and whispering, "Just make sure I get to pull it off of you."


	16. Clumsy

**16\. Clumsy**

Sophie couldn't stop laughing. Steve was glaring up at her from where he sat on the floor.

"It's not funny, Soph. You could have been in danger,"

"What danger could I have been in!?" Sophie laughed out, making Steve huff in annoyance.

He had been in the bedroom putting the laundry away while Sophie was curled up on the sofa watching a movie. When he heard her scream, instincts had taken over. Steve ran into the living room, shield at the ready, only to trip over one of Sophie's stray shoes and topple to the ground with a bang, starting Sophie's laugh fest.

"I do actually have a lot of enemies, Sophie."

"I was watching a horror movie, Stevie. You didn't have to come running in here and fall over. You could have broken a hip." Sophie cooed.

"Can't be too careful and you aren't funny," Steve stated, picking himself up from the floor.

"Yeah I am, you worry wart. Now come here so I can kiss your boo-boo's better, big guy."


	17. Red

**17\. Red**

Loki wasn't a fan of red. It was Thor's color, meaning he hated it mostly on principle, but it also reminded him of the eyes he hid from the world, the ones he was born with.

Violet, however, seemed to almost favor the color.

The afghan on the back of the sofa was a dark maroon.

Her preferred coffee mug was red with little white hearts on it.

Her favorite shirt was scarlet.

The nails of her toes were always painted with 'Rock n Red'.

The pots and pans she cooked in were the infernal color.

But he never asked about it. Especially since after they had lived together for some time, she started painting her toe nails a metallic shade of green.


	18. Orange

**18\. Orange**

Violet cuddled the small orange kitten to her chest, scratching him gently on the back of his head.

"I still don't have a name for you, little guy…" She said quietly. The kitten meowed back at her.

"I know, but in my defense I have only had you for three days.

Three days earlier, Micah dropped the kitten and a cat starter kit off saying that since her friends would only get her booze for her 21st birthday, he got her something to actually take care of and be responsible for.

The kitten rubbed his face against hers sweetly, while Violet thought of every name she could think of.

"How about Ollie?" She asked him after a few minutes. "You like that name?"

Ollie meowed in agreement.


	19. Yellow

**19\. Yellow**

Sophie's favorite color was yellow. Her favorite sundress was yellow. Her bedroom was yellow. She had a bouquet at of yellow roses on her kitchen table.

Yellow was happy. Yellow was hopeful. Yellow was an all around good color.

It reminded her of sunshine and laughter and her friends and daffodils and sunflowers and stars and butter.

Plus, being able to play with the blond tendrils of Steve's hair was reason enough for it to be anyone's favorite.


	20. Green

**20\. Green**

For the first five or six months after Lily was born, Violet must have prayed to every deity imaginable every single day that Lily's eyes would change color.

But all they did was become a slightly darker shade of blue, just like hers.

She didn't get his eyes like Violet had hoped. She didn't get those beautiful green eyes that she loved so much.

Eyes that would never see their daughter. Eyes that Violet would never get to see again.


	21. Blue

**21\. Blue**

Violet wanted to know if it was a boy or girl, Loki was adamant in the fact that he didn't, and Lily, who had recently turned four, was just excited about being a big sister.

"Violet, we should wait,"

"Loki, I want to know so I can buy clothes and toys and paint their room and it'd just make me happy!"

"It's traditional to wait,"

"What about picking a name? Knowing Lily was a girl made it like 300% easier."

"We'll pick a name for both genders and we'll have it ready when the baby is born." Loki put his hand over Violet's protruding stomach.

"Can't you let me have this one?" Violet pouted. He shook his head, making Violet sigh and walk off to find a snack.

Loki's resolve finally cracked when they went to their check up. The doctor asked if they wanted to know the gender and Violet looked at him pleadingly.

"Yes, we would," He said, making Violet fling her arms around his neck.

"Let's see… Yes it seems you two will be having a boy Congratulations."

They bought a light blue onesie on the way home.


	22. Purple

**22\. Purple**

It was a big day in the Hill household when Lily announced that her favorite color was no longer purple.

It was a normal night by all accounts. Erik was turning four in two weeks, so he was sitting in Violet's lap going through cake pictures online so Vi could order it. Loki was attempting to put one year old Nickolai to sleep.

"Mama," Lily said.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"My favorite color isn't purple anymore." The eight year old stated calmly, almost like she had said she had to go to school tomorrow. Both adults froze instantly, seeing as purple had been Lily's favorite color since she was two years old.

"Why not, princess?" Loki asked.

"I decided I like green better, that's all Daddy,"

"You want to repaint your room then?" Violet questioned.

"No, I still like purple; it's my second favorite now. I just decided I like green more."

"Alright, now go on and get ready for bed."

"Okay," Lily went off to her room. Loki and Violet shared a look that read 'Our little girl just changed her favorite color and she's growing up and I don't like it.'

They understood though when the next day, Erik was running around with a red blanket tied around his neck, carrying a toy Mjolnir and Lily came chasing after him, a familiar green cape around her neck and horned helmet on her head.


	23. Pink

**23\. Pink**

"Loki?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Did you do the laundry?

"I did,"

"Did you separate the whites and the colors?"

"Of course I did, Violet." Loki was extremely confused as to why Violet was laughing hysterically. At least until he saw her with the basket of pink clothes, one of his red t-shirts sitting on top.

They did stop laughing for a good twenty minutes.


	24. Brown

**24\. Brown**

It was pouring down rain when Violet came home from work. She was usually greeted with hugs and yells and kisses but it was silent, but since it was raining, Violet knew exactly where to look.

She stood on the back porch, hands on her hips, a smile on her face as her husband, their six year old daughter, and three year old son all played in the large mud puddle that had formed.

"Mama come play!" Erik shouted.

"Yeah, Mama, come play with us!" Lily yelled.

"Someone has to be well when all three of you catch a cold," Violet chided, giving a pointed look at Loki, who was grinning like a mad man as he crossed across the back yard and offered his hand to her at the steps.

"May I have this dance, love?"

They all ended up soaked to the bone, covered head to toe in mud, and sick. But it was worth it.


	25. Black

**25\. Black**

Seven people lived in the Hill household; four of them had black hair.

The twins were near identical except for the fact that Astrid had black hair and Luna's was so blonde it looked white.

Nickolai looked exactly like a clone of his father.

Lily had gotten her mother hair, just with her father's color.

And then there was Loki who wore his hair in more styles and fashions than any male Violet knew, but it was always jet black.

It's a wonder why it was one of Violet's favorite colors.


	26. White

**26\. White**

"Well, how about that…"Loki murmured as he gazed down at his newborn twin girls.

"What?" Violet asked sleepily from the hospital bed.

"Astrid has black hair and Luna has white, darling"

"Mom told me my hair looked white when I was born. It'll probably darken up." Violet told him, before slipping back to sleep.

"I'm not sure I want it to…" Loki said quietly.

Luna's hair never got much darker in the end, and Loki never voiced how happy he was.


	27. Silver

**27\. Silver**

They had decided to get each other wedding bands and to not show them to each other until they exchanged them at the ceremony.

So, when Loki gave her a silver band, with a faint green band in the center of it with the moon's phases etched into the metal, she laughed joyfully and let him slide it on to her ring finger with a questioning look.


	28. Gold

**28\. Gold**

His answer came when she gave him his ring, solid gold apart from the stylized sun carved onto it.

He laughed too. They were opposites but they needed the other. She slid it onto his finger and he went ahead and kissed her.


	29. Spring

**29\. Spring**

Spring was a time of rebirth and renewal. The perfect time to shed one's skin and begin again. The perfect time to forget. The perfect time to move on.

That's what Violet told herself anyway. He'd been gone two years, at this point there wasn't much hope left in Violet that he would come back.

February was ending. Winter was ending. March 1st was tomorrow. March 1st was the last day Violet would wait for him to come back.

She never expected that just three hours before March 1st ended, she would get a knock on her front door.


	30. Summer

**30\. Summer**

Loki loved and hated summer.

He loved that all the children were at home and that meant he could spend time with all of them. He hated how often the five of them could argue of the most simple of things.

He loved the warmth. He hated the humidity.

He loved seeing his wife sunbathing in her bathing suit in their backyard. He hated the other men looking at her when they went to the beach.

He loved having his family all together. He hated it when Violet said that meant Odin too even if their relationship was vastly better than it had been.

He loved and he hated summer, but then again, Violet had always insisted he had bipolar tendencies.


	31. Autumn

**31\. Autumn**

Violet's favorite season was autumn even if she looked like a summer child.

She loved the colors and smells and flavors.

She loved finally being able to pull her sweater collection out of the attic.

She loved that her oldest girl's birthday was at the beginning of it and her youngest boy's birthday was at the end.

She loved Halloween and Thanksgiving.

She loved being able to cuddle closer to Loki at night because the cold from outside was creeping inside again.

But mostly she loved being able to buy pumpkin spice lattes at Starbucks again.


	32. Winter

**32\. Winter**

The Hill children, despite their intense love for Christmas, were not fans of winter because each one of them were half Frost Giant and that was much harder to hide when it was icy and cold outside.

At least once a school year, Violet had to go pick up one or two of the kids because they had worn 'inappropriately colored contacts' and she had to listen to the principal ramble about how the red 'contacts' were frightening and distracting.

Lily frequently left school early because her skin would start turning blue and she couldn't stop it.

Loki was almost always exhausted because he was constantly casting concealment spells to hide the worst of it.

Nickolai stuck his whole arm in blue paint in his art class once after another student opened a window to hide it.

Erik never took his gloves off, even in gym class.

Luna and Astrid stayed home 'sick' during the winter months quite often since they were still young and they didn't have as good of a hold on their magic yet.

Winter was exhausting and Violet didn't mind in the slightest that she would come home to five blue children and a napping husband.


	33. Oreos

**33\. Oreos**

Lily had had a bad day and she needed something to lift her spirits. When she saw the unopened package of mint Oreos in the pantry, she couldn't resist.

When she was a quarter of the way through one sleeve, Astrid and Luna came rushing in to the kitchen.

"Lily, why are you eating Daddy's cookies?" Luna asked.

"Cause I've had a bad day, that's why."

"Can we have some?" Astrid asked.

Nickolai wandered in, and promptly raised his eyebrows at his sisters.

"Are those Dad's Oreos?"

"You get one if you don't tell, Nicky." Lily stated, holding up a cookie.

Erik walked into the kitchen texting only to look up to see all his siblings beginning the second sleeve of Oreos.

"I won't tell Dad if you let me help,"

Violet found the picture of all of her children around the table in the kitchen, eating the Oreos her husband specifically said were off limits, absolutely hilarious.

"Don't mind me," She said, grabbing a cookie and then walking right back out of the kitchen and walking right into Loki.

"Hey, babe,"

"Darling, what is that?"

"Oreo. I'ma go hop in the shower, try not to kill the kids." Violet pecked him on the lips quickly before heading down the hallway.

Loki knew the only thing of Oreos in the household were the mint Oreos. He was ready to yell when he strode into the kitchen, but seeing Lily laughing at the joke Nickolai had just told her, and Erik listening as the twins told him about what they had done at school today, and then Lily asking Erik how his day was, and then Astrid asking Nickolai to tell them a story all while they each ate away the Oreo package…

"Hello children," All five froze, but when Loki only grabbed two of the cookies, and left again, they knew he understood.


	34. Rainbows

_AN: Hey, Shadow, look I did the word!_

_It's not my best, but I hope you like it :3_

* * *

**34\. Rainbows**

Five year old Lily Hill knew a lot of things. She could read and write as well as any of the third graders in her school. She could do second grade math. She knew how to help baby Erik stop crying when Mama was too busy. She knew how to help Daddy make dinner.

She knew how to use her magic for the most part. She was able to sneak sword fighting lessons with Lady Sif whenever they were in Asgard. She knew how to behave during a big dinner with Grandma Frigga and Grandpa Odin.

But what made her the most happy was knowing that when the big flashy rainbow laser appeared in their backyard it meant Uncle Thor had come to visit and that meant she got presents.


	35. Shield

**35\. Shield **

On their fifth date, Sophie wore her favorite yellow sundress that stopped just above her knees. Steve told her how pretty she looked, making her cheeks turn pink; she then turned around and said she needed to grab her purse.

That's when he saw it. It being the tattoo Sophie had on the back of her calf. It was a perfect replica of his shield.

"Oh, I forgot about that…" Sophie said.

"How long have you had that?"

"Four years. I got it two weeks after the battle in New York."

"You were there?" Steve blinked in confusion.

"Yeah, a whole bunch of us had gone to the city for two weeks. Vi couldn't make it. Gwen was visiting family in Mexico. Raven and I went though along with five of our other friends, Hunter, Jacob, Elizabeth, Tiffany, and Chris."

"I've never heard you mention them,"

"That's because they didn't make it." Sophie whispered.

"Sophie, I-" Steve started, a tad bit shell shocked.

"Don't, it's okay, Raven and I wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for you. You saved us from one of those alien things and made sure we got to safety. I thought that it would be a good way to remember that day."

"I'm flattered, and while I'm proud of every life I helped save that day, I'm really glad you were one of them."

"Stevie, don't make me cry, my eyeliner took ages to get right. You ready to go to the movie?"

"Whenever you are,"

Sophie grabbed her purse and laced her fingers with Steve's effectively pulling him back through the door to his motorcycle.


	36. First

**36\. First**

Violet Marie Hill was 14 years old when she met Sophie Jessica Matthews for the first time. It was the first days of freshmen year and it was the first time Violet had ever gone to a public school.

She was rather scared, so when she walked into her first class of the day and bumped into a short redheaded girl, she froze up.

"I've e never seen you around before, are you new?" the red head asked, her green eyes looking Violet over.

"No, I've lived here my whole life, I just transferred from private school is all…" Violet answered.

"Oh, well, I'm Sophie Matthews; can I see your schedule?"

"I'm Violet Hill," Vi handed the schedule she had been clutching in her hand to Sophie.

"We have this class 5th and 6th period together and my second period is across the hall from your. Hopefully we'll have lunch together.

"You want to eat lunch with me?" Violet furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yeah, blondie, I do." Sophie gestured to the seat next to the desk she was leaning on. "Want to sit beside me?"

"Thanks, red, I'd love to."


	37. Second

**37\. Second**

Violet Marie Hill was 14 when she met Guinevere Isabela Gomez for the first time.

Violet walked into her third period class and looked around for an empty desk. She noticed the name cards on the desks and walked around to find her name, third row, fourth seat.

In front of her was a girl who had her nose in a book. Violet plucked up her courage and tapped her on the shoulder,

"Hi, I'm Violet Hill,"

"Gwen Gomez," She smiled brightly, her grey eyes bright and standing out from her tanned skin and dark brown hair. "It's nice to meet you."

"Are you from Spain?" Violet asked, hearing Gwen's accent.

"Mexico actually, we go every summer to visit with my relatives so my accent a bit thick at the moment."

"That's really cool. We went to France for two months,"

"That sounds even cooler! You have to tell me about it!" Gwen gushed.

"Only if you tell me about Mexico," Violet countered.

"Deal!"


	38. Third

**38\. Third**

Violet Marie Hill was 14 when she met Raven Michelle Saunders for the first time.

In her fourth class of the day, Violet felt pretty good. She had already made two friends which was a personal best for her. She looked around the room and saw the one of the girls already seated was one of the African American girls from her second period.

"Hi," Violet said as she slid into the desk beside her.

"You're Violet right?"

"Yeah, you're Raven?"

"Raven Saunders, pleased to meet you,"

"Same. Oh, uh, Violet Hill"

"Enjoying your first day, Vi?" Raven asked.

"About as much as anyone could enjoy the first day of school,"

"Yeah but we four more years of this place,"

"My brother said I was gonna get stuffed in a trash can…"

"Sounds like my brother. Hey, we have lunch after this; you want to sit with me and my friends?"

"Yeah, I'd like that, so long as I don't see the other girl who invited me to eat with her.


	39. Lunch

**39\. Lunch**

"Sophie, Gwen, I'd like you to meet-" Raven started.

"Violet!" Gwen exclaimed.

"I'm so glad Rae found you, blondie." Sophie set her lunch box down.

"Guys! I wanted to introduce the new girl!" Raven whined.

Violet giggled and sat down beside Gwen, across Sophie who was beside Raven. She listened to the other three girls talk as she pulled out her sandwich and chips. She smiled at the cookie her dad had put in her lunch box with her knowing.

"So, how long have you all known each other?" Violet asked after a minute.

"I've known Raven since 1st grade," Sophie said through her mouth full of salad.

"Chew with your mouth shut, Sophie Jessica Matthews," Gwen scolded.

"Yes, Gwenie," Sophie said, "Gwen moved here when we were in third grade."

"How come we've never seen you?" Raven asked.

"I went to St. Thomas's. I begged my parents to let me go to a normal school for high school."

"So we got a rich kid with us," Sophie laughed out. "St. Thomas's isn't cheap."

"Sophie, stop. I'm glad you decided to come here at least," Raven said with a smile.

"Me too," Gwen bumped Vi lightly with her shoulder.

"Now you can be normal like the rest of us," Sophie added.

"That's all I want really. A normal, ordinary life."


	40. Bicycle

**40\. Bicycle**

"You ready, Lily?" Violet asked, holding the girl steady.

"Yes Mama!" the six year old chirped.

"Want me to hold on for a second and then let go?"

"Yes, please. Will I fall Mama?"

"Maybe, but you know what you got to do if you do?"

"Get back on and try again," Lily recited.

"Atta girl, wanna try to make it to Daddy and Erik?" The boys were on the other side of the yard sitting on a blanket, playing with Erik's toys.

Lily nodded before looking up at Violet, "Did you ever fall of your bike, Mama?"

"I fell off all the time before I got the hang of it. But I kept trying and by the time I'd had it a week Grandma and Grandpa couldn't keep me off it."

"Okay, I'm ready,"

Lily started peddling and Violet held on for a few seconds before letting go. Lily wobbled, and nearly toppled over but she kept up right and braked just in front of the blanket her father and brother were on.

"Mama! Daddy! I did it! I did it!" She squealed happily.

"Well done, little flower," Loki looked at Erik, "Didn't your sister do well, Erik?"

"Sissy did good!" The two year old cheered. Lily turned the bike around and peddled herself onto the sidewalk in front of the house. Violet crossed the yard and down on the blanket, Erik immediately to sit in his mother's lap.

"One down, one to go, and one to still show up," Violet patted her slightly protruding stomach.

"Yes, well, we still have five months to wait for that one, don't we darling?"

"That we do," Violet laughed before Lily crashed into a bush and both she and Loki practically sprinted (He sprinted, Violet walked briskly) to make sure she was okay. What they thought was crying was actually Lily laughing.


	41. Ink

**41\. Ink**

Violet is a lot of things. She is an extremely successful lawyer. She is a wife and mother of five. She is a princess of another realm. She is a daughter, a sister, and an aunt. She was also a lover of body art.

She has tattoos for each of her children. A tiger lily that goes from her right hip up her side for Lily. A crown on her left wrist for Erik since in Nordic it means prince. A laurel wreath on her right wrist for Nickolai since his name in Russian means victory. A moon on her left shoulder for Luna and a night sky full of stars for Astrid since her name mean star in Greek.

Across her right hip, in Asgardian runes, is the name of the child stolen away from them.

She has the symbol the Bifrost leaves in between her shoulder blades.

She has a capitol 'L' across on her heart.

She has a snake wrapped around her ankle.

She has the dates of the days she and Loki got married, on Asgard and on Earth, on her right bicep.

She is currently considering the idea of getting a tattoo of Mjolnir on her leg somewhere to honor her favorite brother-in-law. Loki is not aware of the idea.


	42. Hogwarts

**42\. Hogwarts**

It was a rather quiet morning in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. A mixture of half asleep, too awake, and didn't sleep at all students milled around, eating breakfast and talking quietly to each other.

Thor, 7th year Gryffindor, was sitting with a few of his fellow Quidditch players when he first sensed it. By this point it was nearly a sixth sense for him. Only thirty seconds later, the entire hall knew what Thor had already known. Loki and Violet were fighting again.

Loki, Thor's adoptive younger brother, was a Slytherin and was in his 6th year. Violet was a Gryffindor in the same year. The two had met on the train ride of their first year and became friends, not really close friends but friends.

Two years ago the two started to spend more time together, a year later they were dating and while they were perfectly happy and very much in love, their fights were near deadly and pretty frequent.

Violet was stomping angrily into the Great Hall, Loki a step behind her, shouting about how unreasonable she was being. The shriek Violet let out made several of the nearby students flinch back. Violet pulled her wand out and had it threateningly pressed against Loki's throat, a storm dancing in her eyes, daring him to give her a reason.

Thor casually looked over and saw a few of the professors standing at the ready in case it actually got physically violent. However, Thor knew his brother and he knew Violet, so it was no surprise to him at all when he looked back at them and saw them kissing each other like their lives depended on it.

A minute later they broke apart and went to their separate tables like nothing happened.

"Hey Thor!" Violet chirped as she sat down across from him.

"Care to explain that, Vi?"

"Hey, when are Quidditch tryouts again? I want to try out."

That's when Thor realized exactly what that was about and that if Violet made the team, Loki would gladly sit on the Gryffindor side of the stands and cheer for her, even if it was against Slytherin.

* * *

_An: So, Violet was so freaking hard to sort. She was either gonna be a Ravenclaw or Gryffindor as you read above, I picked Gryffindor. Vi really could have gone to either, but what can I say, I enjoy the Gryffindor/Sytherin romantic aspect because even if they are seen as the most different, they are pretty similar._

_May do more in this world if I get an idea or request._

_Oh, and since it's not in this: Raven is Hufflepuff, Gwen is Ravenclaw, and Sophie is Slytherin._


	43. Swapped

_An: This is the first THREE pieces in this AU thing where Vi is the ancient goddess and Loki is the normal human. It was just gonna be one, but I really love with this idea so..._

_Fun Fact- The last name I came up with for Loki's character translates into IceGreen in Nordic_

* * *

**43\. Swap**

Logan Isgron was ignoring the world around him as he walked down the sidewalk. An ear bud in each ear, looking down as he replied to a text message from his brother Thomas, trying to figure out what he was going to make himself for dinner. He never saw it coming.

He never saw the three men who grabbed him from behind and shoved him against the brick wall, making the ear buds pop out when he dropped his phone on the concrete

"Look, I don't want any trouble," Logan stammered.

"Neither do we, just give us your wallet and the phone,"

"I honestly don't have any money and the phone is three years old. It's not really worth much," He said. He was lying of course, he had about $200 on him right now and the phone was only a month old, but they didn't need to know that.

"Look kid, we won't ask again,"

"Gentlemen," A woman's stern voice sounded from behind them. "I believe you should leave this poor young man."

Logan looked over the shoulder of the man in front of him. There was a tall blonde woman glaring at the three men who had cornered him.

"Look, sweetheart, we'll play with you after we-" The man didn't have time to finish his sentence because the blond woman punched him so hard he flew back a few feet and landed heavily on his back.

"Anyone else?" She asked menacingly, her blue-gray eyes flashing. The other two ran like the devil himself was after them.

Logan stood there in shock. The woman leaned down and picked up his phone.

"Here's this. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Thank you so much,"

"I count it as my duty to mankind," She smiled kindly. "What is your name?"

"Logan Isgron, I study ancient histories at the university."

"Oh?" She looked surprised.

"Yeah, I'm focusing on Nordic history but I have a soft spot for Ancient Greek. I really find their mythology fascinating."

"Most do. I'm a scholar of the ancient Greek culture myself," She looked like she had reminded herself of an inside joke.

"History dorks gotta stick together," Logan smiled. "Thanks again. Um, you want to meet up for coffee or something next week? I feel like I owe you."

"Yes, I think that would be very nice. It was very nice to meet you, Logan; I shall see you next Tuesday at the café on 7th street at 3pm." She turned and started to walk away.

"Wait, I don't even know your name," Logan called after her.

"Athena, daughter of Zeus, Goddess of Wisdom,"

Logan blinked, going to say that it was rude to tease, but she was gone, though he could have sworn he heard an owl hoot from nearby.


	44. Coffee

**44\. Coffee**

Logan, in spite of his common sense, waited at the table in the corner of Annabelle's café for the woman who he had met last Thursday who had said she was Athena, Goddess of Wisdom.

It was 3 o'clock on the dot when she walked in to the café. Logan stood up as she approached.

"Hello Logan. You look well," She commented with a smile.

"Hi, um, Athena?"

"Do you not believe that is my name?"

"Well, most people don't say they are the daughter of Zeus when someone asks what their name is." Logan laughed out.

"No, I suppose not, but that is my name. For 4000 years I have lived and there is no end in sight. I am the patron goddess of Athens, the virgin goddess of wisdom, strategic warfare, justice, mathematics and many other things. I sprung fully grown from Zeus's head in full battle armor and am his daughter alone."

Logan sat there in stunned silence as he listened to her speak. She has an air around her that she was not necessarily of this world and if he looked into her eyes, he could almost see how old they really looked, but there was no way this woman was sane.

"Look, you seem really nice and it was awesome how you saved my ass last week, but there is now way you aren't suffering from some mental breakdown."

"And why is that?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Those are just stories the Greeks came up with to help explain the world around them. They aren't real."

"Why can they not be both?" She asked.

"Do you really expect me to believe that you are an ancient goddess who just happens to stop people from being mugged?

"I have not lied to you, Logan, but whether you believe or not is your choice." She stood up, "I am going to place my order. I'd like you to be here when I return, but the choice is up to you. If you do leave, you are welcome to give me call me."

"And how would I do that? I don't know your number," Logan said.

"You are one of the few mortal men to catch my interest and are the first to do so in close to 100 years. Do you really believe I did not put my phone number in your phone last Thursday?"

She walked towards the counter and Logan immediately pulled his phone out. There in his contact was Athena with a phone number underneath. He got up and considered leaving, but he had to understand so he walked over to the counter.

"I did say I would get you coffee…" he said when she turned to look at him.

She threw her head back and laughed.


	45. Rules

**45\. Rules**

"So look at little miss perfect breaking some rules for once,"

Athena looked up in time to see two women slide into the chairs across from her. One had short red hair and girl eyes dressed in jeans, boots, and a sweater, an arrow shaped ring going across three fingers of her right hand, crescent moon earrings in her ears. The other had long blonde hair and big brown eyes dressed in a pink sundress and matching stilettos in the same shade, and a gold heart shaped pendant around her neck.

"Hello sisters, to what do I owe this little visit?"

"It's my job to be coy, Athena, not yours," The blonde one said casually.

"Whatever could you be referring to Aphrodite?" Athena asked before taking a sip of her coffee making the red head roll her eyes.

"Cut that out, you know why we are here. You were hanging out with a male,"

"Artemis, there is nothing in my vows of chastity that says a man cannot spend time in my company."

"Do you really think Zeus cares about the specifics of your vows?" Artemis countered.

"Oh, so Father has sent the two of you to check up on me then. How typical," Athena sneered. "Not once has a man made me consider breaking the vows I made. I see them as valued companions and nothing more."

Aphrodite laughed, "Last time you didn't spend three hours trying to make him believe that you were who you said you were. In fact you gave him a false name and never once hinted at your true identity."

It was 1923; of course I didn't spend three hours in a coffee shop with a man discussing my life."

"Yet you will do that in 2014?" Artemis drawled. "What exactly do you think is different about his one?"

"I do not know yet, sister. Perhaps time will tell. Time that I will decide what occurs, not any vow I made over 4000 years ago."

"You would break it for him?" Aphrodite asked.

"Not now or tomorrow or any day in the foreseeable future, but as I said before, perhaps time will tell."


	46. Medival

_An: Kinda, sorta, not really, but just go with it okay?_

* * *

**46\. Medieval**

"Prince Loki?"

At his name, Loki turned his head, "Yes?"

"I've turned down your bed for the night, laid out your bed clothes, and made the fire. Will you be requiring anything else of me?"

Loki looked his servant over. She had braided her hair today to go with her pale yellow gown. Most people with golden hair would not have been able to pull the look but she was able to do it.

Truthfully, there were many things he'd like to ask of her to do, most of them involving both of them naked in his bed but…

"No, Violet, I am quite content."

"Shall I take me leave then, Your Highness?"

"Have you eaten yet this evening?" Loki asked.

"Not as of yet, sir." Violet answered, looking down at her feet.

"You are welcome to join me if you wish. I have plenty to share."

"While I am honored, I must decline and return home. We are celebrating the birth of my brother and his wife's first born tonight."

"Your family has my congratulations then. What is the babe?"

Violet smiled, "A boy, they've named him after my father."

"A fine name indeed. You may go then and please go to the kitchens and take whatever it is you wish."

Violet's smile brightened, "Thank you, Prince Loki." She curtsied to him and turned to leave but she paused and turned back, "If I may be so bold to say, if you were to ask me to dine with you tomorrow, I would gladly stay."

Loki grinned, "I shall remember that, now off with you." He watched her leave, eager for what was to come the next day.


End file.
